Mr and Mrs Branson
by Downtonfanfix
Summary: The story of the time leading up to and the wedding of Sybil and Tom from Sybil's point of view. As well as the time after their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

I am going to write a fanfiction about the wedding and the time leading up to the wedding of Sybil and Branson from Sybil's point of view.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Branson- The Night before the Wedding

I am sitting here in Tom's mothers house in the heart of Dublin surrounded by his family. I am sitting at an old wooden table in the centre of a stone room where there is a fire gently burning in the corner. There is Celtic music being played and ghost stories are being told. People are drinking, laughing and singing and for once in my life I feel as if I belong. I saw the happiness on these people's faces and the joy spilling out from their eyes. They were all having a hard time but that didn't matter right now. They were just making the most of this moment. They didn't care about tomorrow or the consequences of tonight. They were simply enjoying themselves.

Even though this place was strange it wasn't uncomfortable. This felt like the place that I was supposed to be. I felt the safest I had ever felt in this room surrounded by drunk singing Irishmen. When I think back to the security of my childhood nursery or the embrace of my parents as a child I couldn't remember a feeling like this one. A feeling of pure contentment and love. This is the place I had been searching for for my whole life. These were my people and they didn't care who I was. I had no station I was free to be the person I had always dreamt of being.

Just as I was thinking these thoughts I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Tom's hand resting on my shoulder. He grabbed my hand and lead me outside. We just looked up staring at stars for several moments. I breathed in the fresh air and turned to look into the eyes of the man who would soon be my husband. He stared right back and said " I can't wait until you are mine, and I am yours.' I smiled back at him said ' I can't wait either.'

I nuzzled my face into his chest breathing in his scent. I wanted that smell to last forever, I wanted this moment to last forever. I couldn't believe that tomorrow I would no longer be Lady Sybil Crawley daughter of the Earl and Countess of Grantham but Mrs Sybil Branson wife of Mr Tom Branson.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story I will make a part two of the wedding day and a part 3 including the wedding night.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr and Mrs Branson Part 2- The Wedding Day

* * *

Todays the day. The day I have been raised for. However, I do not feel a sense a dread as I had been taught to expect. All I felt was pure joy and excitement. Excitement at the prospect of being married to the man I love.

I am standing in front of a mirror in the middle of my future mother in laws bedroom. I am wearing her wedding dress, the one she has spent hours altering. She has put in the effort not some servant who she thinks she is above. This is how you show you care. I look at myself in the mirror and I can honestly say I feel beautiful. In my hand me down dress and hair that isn't all in place. I feel beautiful. I need no maid to make me look perfect the happiness that shows in my smile and bright eyes is all the beautiful I need this day.

It's not long until it is time to leave. Mary and Edith who have travelled to Dublin to see me marry Tom have came to the house to escort me to the church. I cannot hide the fact that it hurts that papa has not come to give me away. Tom's father has been kind enough to step in. I take a deep breath as I walk out the little house as I feel nervous excitement build up within the pit of my stomach.

We get to the church a little late as tradition and I feel myself begin to get nervous. I can't explain why because I know today will be the best day of my life. Mary and Edith run inside the church ahead of me and moments later I hear the sound of the organ playing. I smile to myself and link my arm with Tom's fathers and we walk in.

As I walk into the small church building I see the faces of all of Tom's family and friends and of course Mary and Edith. As I slowly pace down the aisle I feel special in a way I have never felt special before. Special in a normal way, not special in a way in which it's because I'm different.

I see Tom's face light up at the end of the aisle where he stands with the priest. I give him a shy smile back and as I see the look into his eyes I almost want to cry.

As we are pronounced man and wife we kiss and a big cheer goes up. We have become one. I am his and he is mine. I hold his big strong hand as we walk back down the aisle. I feel so happy and I know he does too.

After the wedding ceremony there is a small gathering of people. Where we eat, sing and dance. My wedding day was not as I had dreamt of as a little girl. I had imagined a handsome lord who owned a big estate ( even though Tom is very handsome) , a large church wedding, with a brand new dress, big cake and I of course I would have been surrounded by my family. However, none of that matters because I have married the man I love and not only that I have escaped that entrapment which was my home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Part 2. I will do a Part 3 of the wedding night.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr and Mrs Branson Part 3 - The wedding night

* * *

We get to the front door of our new flat and Tom literally sweeps me off of my feet to carry me over the threshold. He carries me all the way into the kitchen us both giggling quietly. I tilt my head upwards to meet his and I kiss him deeply on the lips. He puts me down on the ground wrapping his big arms around my waist pressing me tightly towards his body as we continue our passionate kiss.

We break apart and I smile up at him. He looks deep into my eyes and says " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, are you"

" I feel the best I have ever felt" he replies

He leans down again to kiss me long and hard. Several minutes later I grab his hand and drag him down the corridor towards our bedroom. We both awkwardly laugh as I open the door to our room and we step in. I stand on the tip of my toes as our lips meet once more. I feel so safe with his comforting arms wrapped around me and his lips joined to mine. I feel like this moment will last forever.

As we kiss I feel him move us over towards the bed. As much as I love this man I can't help to feel a slight sense of apprehension. Questions were whizzing through my brain constantly. What does he expect of me? Will I be good enough? Will this hurt? However, these questions didn't scare me that much because I knew Tom loved me and more than that Tom wanted me. No one else but me. He doesn't just want my body either he wants my companionship, my help, my children and my love. He wants to share his life with me.

He shrugs his jacket of as he continues to kiss me. We stop for a moment and he takes the pins out of my hair. My long dark waves tumble down my shoulders. He looks at me with a gaze I had become accustomed to. A look I had only ever seen on him as he looked at me. Its hard to describe that twinkle in his eye that made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Mrs Branson" he says. " You must be careful not to give me a big head, Mr Branson." I say with a coy smile.

He places both his hands on either side of my face and we kiss and kiss until my lips feel numb. He now has removed his shirt and is left only in his trousers. " You may need to help me with my dress, Tom" I say a little timidly.

" Of course my wife" he says sensually

His tone then changes to one that is more serious " I just want you to know, that if anything makes you uncomfortable just say and we can stop... or talk or something. I notice in this moment that he is also a little anxious. " You nervous,Tom" I ask in a curious manner. " Yeah, but I'm also extremely happy and excited. How are you feeling?"

" I'm a little scared and nervous but i'm also filled with joy and I must say intrigued" I reply.

He kisses my forehead and moves behind me where he begins to unbutton by dress. It's not long until he has removed every last piece of my clothing. He moves round to the front of me and looks me up and down. I bite down on my lip unconsciously as I stare down to the ground and before I know it Tom is in front of me holding my face up making me meet his eyes. I see the same look there as I saw earlier on and I know everything will be ok.

* * *

Sorry about the abrupt ending. I will finish the wedding night tomorrow it's just I didn't have time to finish it tonight but I still wanted to upload what I had written so far. I hope you enjoy this part despite the fact that it is not completely finished. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Mr and Mrs Branson Part 4 - Wedding Night Continued

* * *

I am now completely naked in front of Tom and he is left in only his trousers. I boldly move my hands towards the buckle of his belt and undo it. When the belt is off I pull his trousers off of him looking up at him through my eyelashes as I do so. Once they are off of him I stand up. He is still left in his underwear but I somehow feel a little to timid to remove them from him.

He takes me over to the bed and lies me down. He climbs on top of me and begins to kiss me once again. He kisses down my face all the way past my neck. Placing gentle kisses across my collar bone making his way towards my breasts. I feel his lips upon my nipples arousing me beyond belief. His gently lips then move to the ridge that is between my two breasts as he slowly gravitates down my body kissing every inch of it as he moves. He reaches my belly button where he dips his tongue into it. By this point I am wiggling beneath him in pure bliss. I feel drunk even though I haven't had a drop of alcohol. I want this now. I need this now.

" Tom, please" I say

" You sure" he replies

" I'm fine, honestly" I respond

" I know you always act strong and confident but I know you get scared sometimes" he says touchingly

" Tom, this is the one time in my life that I 'm not acting brave, I feel brave. I want you." I say with a certainty that even surprises me.

And with that Tom is removing his underwear exposing his whole self to me for the first time. It feels so vulnerable and strange being together naked in the bed but it also feels so right the rightest anything ever has felt. With in seconds he is upon me kissing my lips with such vigour and ferocity. I am unsure whether this is a distraction for me of what is to come or a sign of his pure need for me but within moments he is within me. There is pain but the fullness I feel accompanying it overpowers the other feelings. I feel completely whole with him inside of me. He begins thrusting within me and very soon after he starts his movements become erratic. He removes himself from me as he comes down from his high trying to control his breathing. All I can think about is how I am now his and he is now mine FOREVER.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this final part even though it is quite short . I wanted to capture Sybil's vulnerability which is rarely shown in the programme but at the same time capturing her fiery and bold nature. If you have any suggestions of other Downton fanfiction I could write I would love to hear them. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Mr and Mrs Branson Part 5**

I had not planned on adding to this fanfiiction but I had an idea where Sybil discovers that she is pregnant. I may put random other stories about Tom and Sybil on this as well such as the birth of sybbie.

* * *

I wake up to feel the lips of my husband on forehead as he leaves to go to work. I smile with my sleepy eyes as I see him walk out our room. I wasn't working at the hospital today so I decided to fall back asleep for a little while before getting up.

I wake up just a little under an our later. Make the bed, get dressed and make my breakfast. I don't have much to do today as I have no work so I do a little bit of housework to pass the time. All of a sudden when I was brushing the kitchen floor I begin to feel sick. I run to the bathroom hoping that I will make it there in time.

Several minutes later I emerge from the bathroom. I take a seat on a chair at the kitchen table as I grasp hold of my stomach. I had missed my time of the month by over two weeks. I hadn't mentioned it to Tom because I hadn't really thought it mattered. Of course pregnancy had crossed my mind several times but I never really considered it till now. My initial reaction was shock and fear. I wasn't ready for a baby? What about my work? were some of the questions that filled my mind as I was sitting in that chair. Being a nurse I knew the signs well enough. So I concluded that I was most likely with child.

I knew I was being silly but I was nervous to tell Tom. I knew it was a bad time. His work as a journalist was going so well and I didn't want this to effect the work we were doing in politics. He loved me though and his child was inside me and the thought of that was what made me so incredibly happy. I began to think of home but as soon as I did I put it straight out of my mind. I didn't want to think about how my father would feel about this.

I decided that I would make a nice meal for Tom to celebrate or at least to tell him about my pregnancy. I left the house to go shopping for the food for this evenings meal. I went down to the Butchers, Grocers and finally the Bakers before returning home with a armful of ingredients. I began preparing the meal so that it would be ready on his return at six o'clock. As the afternoon wore on I began to get really excited at the prospect of a baby. It had always been something that I had wanted. It may have been better timed in a year or two's time but we couldn't control when I became pregnant.

I set the table and lit a few candles. I had just finished cooking the meal when Tom walked in wearing his smart suit with his tie loosened. "Evening darling, this looks wonderful!" he said as I placed the plates down on the table. "What's all this about?" he said with a sly smile etched upon his face.

" I just have something to talk to you about" I replied

His face suddenly dropped as I saw concern come upon him " Is everything ok?" he enquired

"Of course, their is just something I want to tell you. Lets eat first though."

"Okay then" came his reply.

We enjoyed the meal. He told me about his day at work and I told him about my day excluding some pretty important details. I could tell that he was uptight however through the whole thing as he anticipated whatever it was I was going to tell him.

As we finished he spoke " What is it that you wish to tell me, love"

Give me a minute just let me put these dishes next to the sink. I became nervous. I was scared about how he would feel. I knew he would at least pretend to be happy but what is he truly wasn't. I was being stupid I told myself as I sat down facing him.

" I think... I think I'm pregnant Tom. I know it's not the best time with both our careers and with everything else but I'm sure we can make it work and... and... "

I saw a smile spread across is face. " Sybil this is wonderful. The best thing ever. We knew it was likely to happen. Oh my dear sweet Sybil. You are about to give me the greatest gift of all. I love you" he said those words quickly and in a stumble but I knew he meant it.

" I couldn't have done it without you." I laughed

"No, you most certainly could not of" were the words he spoke as he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr and Mrs Branson Part 6 - I am going to set this part of the story around the time when they are leaving Ireland because the Police are after Tom. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

" You must go on ahead of me, Tom."

" I can't, I won't leave you alone. Anything could happen if I did. And what about the baby."

" We'll be just fine. Don't you worry. I would be no safer with you around." I said with a smile upon my face. My feeble joke was an attempt at removing the nervous feeling that was building up within me. I knew he had gone to far this time. I looked up at him and saw his brow which was furrowed with concern.

" I'll be fine, Tom. Honestly. You are no good to me or the baby in prison. You must leave I will follow soon." I said though it took all the courage in the world to do so. What I really wanted to say was "Don't leave, Tom. Don't ever leave me alone." Though I knew I couldn't say such a thing because if I did he would do exactly that and then he would end up in jail and it would be all my fault.

Tom reluctantly agreed and I helped him pack up a small suitcase with a few essentials. Then he handed me some money. Enough for the ferry over to England with a little extra in the case of an emergency.

" I feel like I'm abandoning you, Sybil." said Tom

" You are doing no such thing. I will see you in a few days. The police aren't after me they are after you. Both of us will be fine." I spoke these words as I held onto my growing baby bump in the hope that somehow that could give me some courage.

" I love you so much, Sybil. I'm so sorry for doing this to you. Just when everything was going so well."

" It's fine. You did what you felt was right and I don't blame you for it. However, I think my parents may need a little more convincing." I said.

He then kissed me as if it was for the last time before bending down to my bulging belly and placing a soft kiss upon it. "I love you , my sweet child." His words were spoken so softly that they were barely audible.

I then raised him up bringing him close to me in a tight embrace before letting him go quickly. Afraid if I didn't soon I may hold onto him forever. Then he left me alone in the empty flat with only the sound of the heavy rain against the window and the gentle kicks of our unborn child.

A few hours after Tom had left I began packing up my own things. Taking with me only what I felt I really needed. I didn't want to leave this place. I had only lived in it for a short while but so many special things had occurred within its walls. It was the first place we had lived together as man and wife and it hurt to leave it in such a rush. Unable to give it a proper goodbye.

As I walked out the doors I tried not to look bad afraid of the emotions it might release. I wondered if Tom was already on the ferry which would take him to relative safety. I hoped he was and I also hoped that I would be on one soon.

By the time I got down to the docks it was already early evening I had no clue whether another ferry would leave today or not. I looked onto the boards which held the information regarding sailing times and was disappointed to see that the last ship had sailed an hour earlier.

* * *

It's a short chapter I'm really sorry I don't seem to be very good at making long chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr and Mrs Branson Part 7

* * *

I stood there at the board for a while thinking about my options. I could go to Tom's mums house but that is one of the first places the police would think to go. Going back to the flat wasn't going to be an option either. I had little money on me only enough for the ferry and a little food. So a hotel or something like that was also out of the question. After some time without any other ideas coming to mind I decided that a little drop of food might be good to keep me going. I did worry about the fact that I would have to use the only spare money that I had but I needed to eat anyhow.

I walked into a small family run café and ordered a small plate of soup. I picked that as it was the cheapest option on the menu. I took my time with the soup enjoying the warmth it gave me. It was a cold night outside and the rain was coming down pretty hard. I was not looking forward to going out in it. Whilst I was finishing my soup I wondered where Tom was. I hoped he had got on the boat and was safe now. I soft kick in my stomach reminded me of the life that I we had created and for a moment it made me smile.

I left the café and decided that I should call Downton. I could reassure my family that I was fine and when Tom got there he would be reassured too. Into the phone box I went thankful for the protection it gave me from the rain. I put in some money and waited for someone to answer. It was Edith who answered. I spoke quickly as I only had a short time before the money would run out. Once I had finished the call I regretted how I had spoke. I think I had done the opposite of reassuring my family. If I had heard myself I'm sure I would have been worried. I made no sense and sounded really frightened.

Then an idea came to me about where I could spend the night. I had a friend, Jane who nursed with me. We had become good friends and I hoped I could trust her. Knowing I had no other option I took the risk and made my way over to hers.

I knocked on the door and a surprised face answered.

" Hello, Sybil?" she said seemingly confused.

" I know... I mean could I stay over for the night?" I said.

" Why? Have you and Tom had an argument or something." she asked concerned.

" Yes... sort of. It's complicated." I replied making up an excuse on the spot.

" Come in. Come in." she said hastily.

" So what's happened. I thought you were the happy newlywed lovebirds." Jane asked.

" I'm sure everything will be fine. I just want to give Tom some space. Is it alright with you if I stay over a night. I know its a nuisance." I said hoping I was a good liar.

" Of course it's fine. You look really worried. Are you sure everything's alright?"

" Yes! Yes! I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow." I felt bad lying to my friend but I couldn't trust anybody with this secret.

I spent that whole night there and got up early in the morning hoping to get the first boat out of Dublin. Jane gave me some breakfast and I was off. I arrived at the docks at bought a ticket so I could board the ship. Finally I felt safe. I finally felt that both my baby and I were safe. However, all I could think about was Tom. I had no idea how he was. Questions kept circling my mind. Is he safe? " Has he been arrested?" " What will Papa do?"

* * *

I don't think this is a very good chapter. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr and Mrs Branson Part 8

* * *

When I eventually arrived at Downton it felt strange. I stood outside the grand house I once called home however it no longer felt like one. I almost felt wrong walking in the front door I didn't feel as if I should have that privilege anymore. I wasn't even sure if Tom was inside those walls and in a way I was too scared to find out.

I tapped on the massive door as I waited for an answer to come. Barrow opened the door. He looked somewhat surprised to see me.

" Come in, my lady." said he.

I wanted to say call me Sybil. Mrs Branson even but I didn't say anything at all. Maybe it was because I knew my parents would disapprove, or maybe it was because it would cause awkwardness for both him and me. So I kept silent.

I waited in the hallway thinking about how I used to take all this luxury for granted. I never thought about the fact that a ladies maid or a cook was not a necessary requirement for life. I never even thought about the fact that people were starving but we were eating ten courses at a meal time. When you think about it that way it all seems so unfair.

Seconds later I see my Tom running towards me arms outstretched and I run into them. We embrace and clumsily kiss.

" I'll never leave you again. I'm so sorry." he whispered into my ear.

" Don't be ridiculous you did the right thing, Tom." I replied.

I think we were there for several more moments just holding each other. Time seemingly still. Finally, once we both had come back to the realisation of the situation we were in we walked into the drawing room where Tom said everyone was waiting. We went in hand in hand.

When we walked into the room I realised that Tom wasn't exaggerating by everyone. Even grandma ma was there.

" Sybil darling, we were so worried. Thank goodness you are alright." cried my sister, Mary.

"I'm fine. Honestly." I reassured everyone.

" How's the child." came my mothers voice.

" The child will be fine, Mama. It was only a boat trip not a hike or a horseback ride!" I said

Then I saw my father. Turned towards the fireplace still to make eye contact with me.

" Papa?" I said

" Your just as bad as him aren't you! I knew I shouldn't of approved the marriage." he shouted.

" I would've married him anyway and you know that. I don't condone what Tom has done however I love him and I love the way he fights for what he believes in. What I believe is right!" I was getting angry now.

" Enough we will discuss this later." came my fathers voice.

This made me angry he wouldn't even hear me out.

" I don't know what all the fuss is about. A criminal, ex-chauffer, social revolutionist. I find it quite exciting." came my grandmothers voice.

I left the room with Tom and we continued on upstairs to our room.

" He despises me now. That is if he didn't already." I said to Tom.

" He doesn't hate you. He loves you and that's why he is so angry. His little girl has been led astray by a lunatic who likes to burn down house to prove a point."

I laugh at this.

" Don't worry. He'll come round" Tom continued.

" I love you." I said.

" I love you too." came his reply.

We kissed then holding each other tight. I hoped he would never be taken away from me.


End file.
